Say Goodbye
by xoxolovebug
Summary: It's their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They're at the dance, having fun, until something happens that changes their friendship and their lives...forever. A final battlewar against Voldemort fic. PLEASE R&R BUT NO FLAMES! CH 3 UP!
1. Stuck

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table together during the end- of-year celebration. They were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and it was their last day there. Harry and Hermione talked, while Ron was talking to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Ron watched the happily chatting Hermione and Harry for a moment; a strange look (jealousy, perhaps?) on his face. Seamus shook his head and nudged Dean, who also shook his head at the two former best friends. Professor McGonagall tapped her fork against her goblet. "May I have your attention, please?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his end-of-year speech. "Well, this has been a most exciting and eventful year. But that is passed, and we have now arrived at the end of the year. To the seventh- years who are making their way into the world, I wish you the best of luck. But now let us eat, and then we will have our annual dance in honour of Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore smiled, and looked at Harry. After Cedric had died in Harry's fourth year, Dumbledore had announced that they would have a celebration at the end of the year to honour Cedric's acts of bravery and friendship. And so, every year, he booked the Weird Sisters and the school had a dance in the Great Hall.  
  
Later, after dinner, all the seventh years dressed up for what would be their last dance together at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean had on simple black dress robes, while Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender wore more colorful dress robes. Hermione's was a beautiful green, Parvati's was blue, and Lavender's was pink. "You look beautiful," each of the girls were told by the guy that was taking them to the dance. Hermione was going with Harry, Parvati was going with Neville (to her surprise, Neville didn't look that bad in his dress robes!), and Lavender was going with Ron. They walked into the Great Hall together, but Ron and Harry didn't talk to each other at all. They would not even look at eachother. The others exchanged glances; they had to patch things up between Ron and Harry before the end of their last night at Hogwarts!  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall, they saw that decorations had been put up. Streamers and balloons were floating above them and decorated the walls. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like a summer night. There was a beautiful moon and stars, and now and then shooting stars would fly across the ceiling. A faster song was playing, and everyone hit the dance floor right away.  
  
**_I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind  
I ain't trippin', I'm just missing  
You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean  
You kept me hangin on a string why you make me cry  
I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies  
_**  
Harry and Hermione danced together, near Neville and Parvati. Parvati didn't look as though she was enjoying herself. She winced every time Neville stepped on her toes. Hermione laughed, and turned to Harry. "Thank God you don't dance like that," she joked. "Oh yeah?" Harry replied playfully. "Yeah. I don't think that I would be able to stand it. I'd go insane." Hermione grinned, then they kept dancing. She glanced over at Ron and Lavender. Ron seemed happy, but she knew that he would rather be dancing with her.  
  
**_Every now and then when I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back but you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothin I can do  
I'm such a fool for you  
I can't take it  
_**  
"'Mione? What's the matter?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione gazing off into space. Hermione shook her head. "Sorry. I was just thinking."  
  
**_What am I waiting for  
My heart still breakin  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you, but I love you  
I can't stop thinkin' of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you_**  
  
When the song was over, everyone clapped. "How are you all doing tonight?" the Weird Sisters called out. Everyone cheered. "Well, let's not waste any time then!" Then they started the next song.


	2. Two In A Million

"This is a slower song, so girls, get a guy and get on the dance floor!" the lead singer called out. Hermione immediately grabbed Harry and they began to slow dance. God, I can't believe I'm at a dance with Harry! Hermione thought. I've liked him for so long, but I've never worked up the nerve to tell him. And now look at us. At the same time, Harry was thinking the same thing.  
  
Flashback  
  
Neville and Seamus burst into the Gryffindor common room, hearing yelling from inside. Ron, Harry and Hermione were standing there, all screaming at each other. Ron and Harry were on opposite sides of the common room, and poor Hermione was standing in the middle. She just stood there, sobbing, as Harry and Ron argued. "How could you, Ron?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, at least I know I have other mates! And they won't betray me so they can go out with Hermione!" Ron replied.  
  
"Okay, what's going on here?" Seamus yelled, stopping Ron and Harry for a second.  
  
"Harry was seeing Hermione secretly, while I was still seeing her publicly!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Harry, is this true?" Seamus asked. Harry looked up from where he was comforting Hermione.  
  
"I was going to tell Ron that we couldn't see each other anymore," Hermione sobbed. "But when I looked at him when we were together, he was so happy, and I couldn't bring myself to do it."  
  
"Well, I guess it's over then!" Ron said angrily. "God damn it Hermione! I thought you liked me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione sobbed. "I do like you - but not in that way."  
  
"Well, then don't worry because now you can be with the one that you do like." Ron replied, then left.  
  
Seamus paused, looking worried. Muttering about how he didn't think that he and Neville were needed here anymore, they too left.  
  
"You like me?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah, ever since third year," Hermione replied. Harry leaned in. Hermione closed her eyes, and they kissed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
_**Out of all the boys, you're not like the other  
From the very first day, I'd knew we'd be lovers  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
Would I declare to you your love takes me higher  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light and brought us together**_  
  
From then on, Ron avoided them as much as possible. He sat with Seamus or Dean in class and during meals. Harry and Hermione became the talk of the school, and there was tons of gossip going around about them. Harry missed Ron though, like he had when they had gotten into a fight in their fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
**_We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
And no matter what we'll be forever as one_**  
  
As soon as the song ended, Harry and Hermione went in search of Ron and Lavender.


	3. Heaven

After walking around outside for 20 minutes and no luck, Hermione and Harry gave up. "Where the hell are they?" Harry muttered. Just then they heard voices coming from the other side of the bushes. They looked at each other, then crept over to the bushes. There they saw Ron and Lavender, sitting on a bench talking. "Do you ever think we could work out our differences, and maybe go out sometime?" they heard Lavender ask Ron. "Er.maybe," Ron replied. Suddenly they felt a hand clamp down on their shoulders. They jumped. "What d'you think you're doing?" they heard the familiar voice of Hagrid behind them. Both of them sighed with relief. "Uhhh..nothing." Harry said quickly. Ron and Lavender jumped up at the sounds from behind the bushes. "Bloody hell!! What was that?!" Ron muttered. Lavender cuffed him across the back of the head. "Ron!!" "What?!" Ron replied, rubbing his head. Lavender just shook her head. They heard a very familiar voice say, "Shh!! They might 'ear us!" Ron and Lavender exchanged a glance and the same thought crossed their minds. "Hagrid?!" they said simultaneously. They peered through the bushes and saw Hagrid, Harry and Hermione crouching there. "What are you three doing? Hermione, Hagrid?" Ron said. They jumped, then turned around, guilty looks on their faces. "Uhhh, nothin'!" Hagrid said quickly. They could still hear strains of a song playing from inside.  
  
**_Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_**  
  
"Mione, it's our song," Harry whispered, grinning. Hermione smiled, remembering. This was the first song they had danced to as a couple, and Hermione still got the shivers every time she heard it on the radio at home.  
  
**_ Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_**  
  
"I would start dancing with you right now," Hermione grinned, "but everyone would stare at us." Ron started whispering in Lavender's ear, and Lavender giggled. But Hermione and Harry were in their own little world, and they were the only ones in it. They whispered and laughed with each other, while the others watched. Harry and Hermione remembered everything they did together, from the troll, to Hermione being Petrified, to their first kiss.  
  
**_ Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_**  
  
Lavender snickered when she noticed the look of jealousy on Ron's face. Secretly though, she wished that she could find that kind of love. Definitely not with Ron!! She sighed. Watching Harry and Hermione, the love they had, made Lavender jealous, although she would never admit it.  
  
**_ I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_**  
  
"Together forever?" Harry whispered. "Together forever," Hermione agreed, although she knew that they wouldn't be. Voldemort would come after Harry, and try to take him from her.  
  
**_ And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_**  
  
Ron looked at them, then shrugged and looked at Lavender. Just then the group heard a loud bang and scattered screams from the Great Hall. The song finished, and suddenly they heard screams and loud bangs coming from the Great Hall. They all exchanged looks, then ran back as fast as they could, with Harry and Hermione in the lead, and everyone following.


End file.
